


"What, too frilly?"

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [60]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Riding, Teasing, power bottom Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wasn’t expecting much out of the ordinary when his boyfriend invited him over. So when he actually sees Harry, it’s a rather pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What, too frilly?"

**Author's Note:**

> Narry crossdressing PWP because why the fuck not? Basically, all the crossdressing smuts I’ve read have the crossdresser as the bottom and it’s about damn time to change that. I’m more of a top!Niall person but at the same time, I do like the idea of versatile!Narry. Plus, we all know that Harry is a princess ;)

 

“Come in, the door’s open!” Harry calls out when Niall rings the doorbell. Niall shrugs to himself as he lets himself in; typical Harry. Niall thinks that Harry is too trusting for his own good. Harry let Niall into his life easily when they’d first met—rather, Niall had somehow fallen in step with Harry. There’s no going back for the blonde, that that he minds. Harry is a very lovable, caring person and he is very complementary to Niall’s laid-back, carefree personality.

Niall frowns when he isn’t immediately hug-attacked by Harry as per usual. He doesn’t see Harry in the living room area or the kitchenette, which can only mean that Harry is in the bedroom.

“Haz, why ya hiding?” he asks, not particularly worried.

“Um, I have a surprise for you?” Harry replies, sounding more like he’s asking rather that replying.

Niall laughs. “You’re not supposed t’ tell me that you have a surprise for me, silly.”

“Just come into my room!” Harry retorts, his words sped up.

Niall is still laughing as he walks over to the bedroom and goes in. Maybe Harry was planning on doing something kinky and is now having second thoughts. Or maybe Harry is still deciding on what they want to try in bed. Or maybe—

Or maybe Harry is wearing the frilliest outfit that Niall has ever seen.

“What, too frilly?” Harry asks timidly, his eyes avoiding Niall’s.

Niall is, well, he’s speechless to say the least. Harry is lying on his side on the bed, head propped up by one hand and one leg bent up in a provocative pose. His longish hair is pulled back into a man-bun (“It’s just a bun, Ni! And I happen to be a man with long hair who doesn’t enjoy having hair in his mouth all the time. Why do you have to call it a ‘man-bun’? Don’t discriminate my hair style based on my gender, mister!”), not a single stray strand hanging around his face. He is wearing what appears to be a stereotypical ballerina’s outfit with a ridiculously frilly tutu and a tight vest that leaves nothing to imagination. If Niall stares closely enough, he can almost see all four of Harry’s nipples through them. Harry’s unfairly long legs are encased in white stockings, which somehow makes the whole thing even more . . . effective.

“Too, pink, not that I mind,” Niall answers honestly. He realises that he has unconsciously walked towards the bed and now, Harry is within his reach. Niall touches the edges of the poofy thing with his fingertips and feels the somewhat rough material scratch at the pads of his fingers.

“Are you gonna be a good princess and let me shag your brains out?” Niall smirks. He’s never really had a thing for cross-dressing but Harry is special. Practically anything Harry does can turn him on like a damn light bulb.

Niall’s completely thrown off guard when Harry grabs for his hands and pulls him down on top of himself. Then, with atypical grace, Harry flips them over so that Niall pinned underneath Harry’s weight.

“Actually,” Harry says with a Cheshire cat smile, “I was thinking that I’d shag _your_ brains out.”

Niall arches a brow. “Go for it then. Better make it good.”

Harry rolls his eyes as he fumbles around behind a pillow and procures a nearly empty bottle of lube and a packet of condom. He doesn’t waste much time coating his fingers with the slippery gel while Niall loses all of his clothes in a haste. The first finger slides in with some resistance, which is to be expected since it’s been a couple weeks since Niall has last bottomed. Harry is so patient with him, kissing him slowly until Niall relaxes around his finger and then proceeding to wiggle it around. Niall has got to admit: it is pretty mind-boggling to glance down and see Harry fingering him wearing a fucking tutu.

“C’mon, I can take more,” Niall urges, emphasizing his words with a roll of his hips. Harry nips at Niall’s upper lip playfully before he obliges, earning a breathy gasp from Niall. The sensations heighten even more when Harry begins to scissor his fingers inside of Niall, his fingertips sometimes barely grazing Niall’s prostate. Niall swears colourfully because he knows that Harry is doing that on purpose, that cheeky, lovable bastard.

“Feeling good?” Harry asks, looking up at Niall from underneath his eyelashes.

Niall has to bite back a loud moan that is threatening to erupt from the back of his throat before he replies, “Maybe.”

“Liar,” Harry accuses, bringing his fingers together and jabbing them spot-on into Niall’s prostate.

“Twit,” Niall mutters, still refusing to let Harry know how much he is enjoying this just yet. “How ‘bout you get on with it already and fuck me good? I still get hard thinking about the last time you topped me, how you drove me insane by doing me roughly. Remember how the bruises lasted for a week on my hips, babe? _I liked it_.” Ha, that’ll show Harry that he’s not the only who knows how to play dirty.

Niall decides to take the initiative and grabs the packet of condom from where Harry set it aside. He tears the packing open and then sits up. Using that momentary distraction, Niall pushes Harry down onto the bed flat on his back. He rids Harry of the pesky tights in a heartbeat and then straddles his thighs.

“Sorry but I think I’d much rather ride ya than jus’ lie back and take it,” Niall deadpans in the most innocent and angelic tone he can muster. The scratchy fabric of the tutu tickles him and it feels all sorts of weird against his dick. Niall gets some of the lube on his hand and then sloppily strokes Harry until he is fully hard and panting out his name. He drags it out until Harry is halfway there; partly because he loves the frustrated look that flashes across Harry’s face and partly as payback for the earlier teasing.

“Who’s the twit now?” Harry demands. Niall catches his hand before it can make contact with his cock.

“Can’t say,” Niall replies with a shrug. He rolls the condom onto Harry with his cleaner hand and then coats it with generous amounts of lube. “Am I a twit for wanting to come on you cock already, screaming out your name?”

Harry’s face and neck goes red at that, undoubtedly imagining exactly what Niall described. His hips jerk up in a reflexive motion and Niall cackles.

‘Patience is a virtue,” he singsongs. He scoots up on Harry’s body, making sure that his bum crack passes over Harry’s prick as he does so. He grasps Harry’s erection and then rubs it against his opening for a minute or two, teasing himself as well as Harry before he actually sinks down upon it.

By this time, Harry’s tutu has been flipped up a little, so that it is angled away from Niall’s body. Niall gyrates his hips slowly to allow himself ample time to adjust to the stretch and sting of having Harry’s cock inside of him. He distracts himself in the meanwhile by crouching over Harry and kissing him with ardour. The damned tutu rubs up against his chest and when it touches one of his nipples, he shudders a bit. He really should have taken the tutu off of Harry’s body. (He can’t be bothered to at the moment though.)

Neither of them really try to make it last, they are beyond that point where they try to make love for like an hour at a time. Instead, they are more focused on ensuring that both of them are enjoying it, trying to be attuned to one another.

“Mm, love it when you do that,” Niall groans as Harry rocks up sharply, a slight change in the angle causing the head of his cock to ram into Niall’s prostate. “So good at making me feel good, aren’t ya, Haz?”

“Too mouthy,” Harry breathes out. His hands come up to grip Niall’s hipbones but Niall doesn’t let him. Instead, he interlocks their fingers and keeps Harry’s hands on the mattress.

“You know I like calling the shots,” Niall smirks. He clenches around Harry on purpose at the same time he brings his hand, still laced with Harry’s, up to his prick. Harry picks up the hint quickly and together, they pump Niall’s dick.

Minutes go by and Niall is the one to come first, Harry’s name leaving his mouth in a loud, drawn-out moan. He’s pretty much boneless after his orgasm and he doesn’t mind it when Harry rolls them over and thrusts into him out of rhythm until he comes as well. They waits a minute or two before Harry pulls out and goes to dispose of the dirtied condom. Niall smiles with gratitude when Harry returns with a wet flannel. He sighs happily when Harry wipes him clean, following up with kisses all over his chest.

“This is why I love you,” Niall mumbles as Harry snuggles up to him. He peeks with one eye open and thanks God that Harry has gone nude.

“I let you treat me like your personal servant?” Harry jokes.

“You’re so caring and kind-hearted, I dunno how you even put up with half the shite I do.”

A pair of warm lips press against his forehead. “Well, I _am_ hopelessly in love with you, so there’s that. Don’t think there’s a way out for me.”

Niall opens his eyes and sees Harry’s face less than an inch away from his. “Good. ‘Cause I’m in love with you too and I’m never letting ya go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soz if you're waiting for the other parts to the TVD AU. I have these demons called final exams chasing me and everytime I turn around they're only gaining speed.


End file.
